PCT Patent Publication WO 03/015518 discloses the utility of N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula i as arthropodicides
wherein A and B are independently O or S; R1 is H; R2 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkoxycarbonyl or C2-C6 alkylcarbonyl; R3 is, inter alia, H or C1-C6 alkyl; R4 is, inter alia, H or C1-C6 alkyl; R5 is H, C1-C6 alkyl or halogen; R6 is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 haloalkyl, halogen, CN, C1-C4 alkoxy or C1-C4 haloalkoxy; R7 is, inter alia, a phenyl ring, a benzyl ring, a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring, a napththyl ring system, each ring or ring system optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents; and R8 is, inter alia, H. This reference discloses several methods to prepare compounds of Formula i. However, the need continues for new methods that are less costly, more efficient, more flexible, or more convenient to operate.